


Haymitchxreader - asking for lunch (one-shot)

by Writingpug



Category: Hunger Games - Fandom
Genre: District 13, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluffy, Mockingjay, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingpug/pseuds/Writingpug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haymitch x Reader one shot. This takes place during mockingjay when Katniss is filming propaganda and haymitch and you stay behind in district 13. You lived in the capitol but you left the city and turned against Snow. Please don’t copy without permission, all rights go t</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haymitchxreader - asking for lunch (one-shot)

You walked down one of the many hallways of district 13, the district where you've been sheltering from the capitol and its troops for a few weeks now. After Haymitch and Plutarch Heavensbee told you the plan and asked for your assistance in it, you agreed almost immediately and took part in the rebellion against Snow. After getting Katniss out of the Arena, the hovercraft flew straight towards District 13, where you've been making plans ever since. At the moment, Katniss was off with Gale and other members of the rebellion to shoot some propaganda, so you had some time off and figured you could visit Haymitch to ask him to join you for lunch. Ever since he, Katniss, Peeta and Effie came to the Capitol during the 74th Hunger Games, you two became friends and after a while, you became more than friends. Sure, he was quite a bit older than you, but that didn't bother you as he felt the same way. After the 74th Hunger Games, you returned with him to district 12, ( you lived in the capitol ) to spend some time with him there. You joined Katniss, Peeta, Effie and Haymitch during their tour and  returned to the capital after the reaping of the quarter quell and that's where you heard of the plan.

A minute passed and you were standing in front of his door and gently knocked.

"Haymitch?" It took a while before you heard anything.

"Come in." You opened the door and saw Haymitch standing next to his bed. Just looking at his expression you could clearly see he had been sleeping. You closed the door softly behind you and turned to the still drowzy man.

"I'm sorry if I woke you." You walked over to him and stopped just a few inches in between. He started smirking and put his hands on your waist.

"It's alright sweetheart, you are one of the few who are allowed to do that." You started smirking as well and wrapped your arms around his neck, his blond hair touching your skin. You leaned up and closed the gap by pressing your lips gently against his. He sweetly returned the kiss while pulling you against him, making your cheeks turn a more pinkish shade. You still weren't used to not taste and smell alcohol while being with him since he was forced to not drink any anymore. He was different while being sober, but you liked it. Finally you two broke apart as you needed air but you didn't loose eye contact. Your lips were still slightly brushing against Haymitch's.

"You know, you didn't have to get out of bed. I could easily join you."

"I know, (Y/n), I know. What brings miss rebel here anyway?" He often called you that since you took part in the team. You were quite a rebel in fact: Turning against the city you'd called home for a long time, fighting troopers every time you got attacked and leaving everything you had and everyone you knew except the members of the rebellion behind.

"I just wanted to visit my love during my time off." You looked at him with playfull eyes.

"Nothing else?" He always could tell when you weren't telling everything.

"Fine, I was wondering if you wanted to join me for lunch." He nodded in response. He grabbed yout hand and you two started heading towards the door. Right when he closed the door, he moved to your ear.

"Your panties are showing." You were stunned and looked down. Your zipper was undone and the right side of your trousers was slightly pulled down, revealing a part of your pink panties.

"Haymitch!" You squeeked as you quickly pulled the trousers up and zipped your zipper. It wasn't the first time he did that. Right after you hit his side gently with your fist. You knew he was sensitive in that area. 

"Will you ever stop?" You tried to be mad, but it was hard to be mad at him.

"Maybe." You decided to ignore that and grabbed his hand and continued walking.

"Next time it'll be your shirt."

"Haymitch!!!"


End file.
